Kaz
IMDb * * Movies, TV & Showtimes * * Celebs, Events & Photos * * News & Community * * Watchlist * * * | * Help * * Sign in with Facebook Other Sign in options ad feedback Quick Links * Biography * Awards * Photo Gallery * Filmography (by Job) * Trailers and Videos Explore More Share this page: Related News * Interview With Michael Kingston: Creator Of Headlocked 30 October 2014 | Obsessed with Film * Disney Xd Orders Live-Action Superhero Comedy Series ‘Mighty Med’ 04 April 2013 | Deadline TV See all related articles » On Prime Video Watch Now The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Watch Now Corpse Bride Watch Now Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension See more on Prime Video » Do you have a demo reel? Add it to your IMDbPage Find out more at IMDb Pro » How Much Have You Seen? How much of Kaz's work have you seen? User Polls * Favorite SpongeBob SquarePants Character * Hava Nagila: Favorite TV Jewish Characters * The Hero Types * Most Anticipated Sequel of 2015 * Comic Con TV Panels - Basic Cable Shows * Favorite Fictional Food & Beverage in A Movie See more polls » Won 1 Primetime Emmy. '''Another 3 nominations. See more awards » Known For Phineas and FerbWriter (2008-2014) Camp Lazlo!Writer (2005-2008) Corpse BrideArt Department (2005) The SpongeBob SquarePants MovieAnimation Department (2004) Hide all | | Edit Filmography Jump to: Writer | Art department | Animation department | Soundtrack | Director |Miscellaneous Crew | Self Hide Writer (5 credits) '''SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) (2 episodes, 2017) (written by - 20 episodes, 2002 - 2018) (animation writer - 20 episodes, 2015 - 2017) - Drive Happy/Old Man Patrick (2018) ... (written by - segments "Drive Happy", "Old Man Patrick") - Cuddle E. Hugs/Pat the Horse (2017) ... (segment "Pat the Horse") - Krabby Patty Creature Feature/Teacher's Pests (2017) ... (segment "Krabby Patty Creature Feature") - The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom (2017) ... (animation writer) - Man Ray Returns/Larry the Floor Manager (2017) ... (animation writer) / (written by - segment "Man Ray Returns") Show all 36 episodes Phineas and Ferb (TV Series) (1 episode, 2011) (written by - 28 episodes, 2008 - 2014) (writer - 6 episodes, 2009 - 2011) (written and storyboard by - 2 episodes, 2013) (story - 1 episode, 2011) - The O.W.C.A. Files (2014) ... (written by) - Thanks But No Thanks/Troy Story (2013) ... (written and storyboard by) - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) ... (written by) - Sidetracked (2013) ... (written and storyboard by) - For Your Ice Only/Happy New Year! (2012) ... (written by - segment "Happy New Year!") Show all 38 episodes 2011'Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension' (TV Movie) (additional material - as KAZ) Camp Lazlo! (TV Series) (story - 34 episodes, 2005 - 2008) (written by - 25 episodes, 2005 - 2008) - Peace Frog/Lumpus's Last Stand (2008) ... (story - segment "Lumpus's Last Stand") - Wedding Bell Blues/O Brother, Who Art Thou (2008) ... (written by - segment "O Brother, Who Are Thou") - Penny for Your Dung/Baby Bean (2007) ... (written by) - Call Me Almondine/Clam the Outlaw (2007) ... (story) - Camp Complain/The Engagement (2007) ... (story) Show all 44 episodes 2007'Diggs Tailwagger' (TV Movie) Hide Art department (7 credits) SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) (storyboard director - 7 episodes, 2002 - 2004) (animation writer - 1 episode, 2016) - Pineapple Invasion/Salsa Imbecilicus (2016) ... (animation writer) - SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot (2004) ... (storyboard director - segment "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler") - Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident (2003) ... (storyboard director - segment "I Had an Accident") - The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean (2003) ... (storyboard director - segment "Mid-Life Crustacean") - Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaidman and Barnacleboy V (2002) ... (storyboard director) Show all 8 episodes Phineas and Ferb (TV Series) (storyboard artist - 31 episodes, 2008 - 2014) (storyboard - 1 episode, 2013) - The O.W.C.A. Files (2014) ... (storyboard artist) - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) ... (storyboard) - For Your Ice Only/Happy New Year! (2012) ... (storyboard artist - segment "Happy New Year!") - When Worlds Collide & Road to Danville (2012) ... (storyboard artist) - Where's Perry? Part I (2012) ... (storyboard artist) Show all 32 episodes 2011'Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension' (TV Movie) (additional storyboards - as KAZ) / (storyboard artist) 2005-2008'Camp Lazlo!' (TV Series) (storyboard director - 25 episodes) - Wedding Bell Blues/O Brother, Who Art Thou (2008) ... (storyboard director - segment "O Brother, Who Are Thou") - Penny for Your Dung/Baby Bean (2007) ... (storyboard director) - Edward's Big Bag/The List (2007) ... (storyboard director - segment "The List") - Doting Doe-Eyed Deerest/Clown Camp (2007) ... (storyboard director - segment "Clown Camp") - Samson's Mail Fraud/Haunted Coffee Table (2007) ... (storyboard director) Show all 25 episodes 2007'Diggs Tailwagger' (TV Movie) (storyboard artist) 2005'Corpse Bride' (additional storyboard artist) 1999'Thanks a Latte' (TV Short) (art) Hide Animation department (2 credits) 2004'The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie' (conception character designer) 1998-1999'KaBlam!' (TV Series) (character designer - 2 episodes) - Going the Extra Mile (1999) ... (character designer - segment "Dr. Worm") - Great for Paper Training (1998) ... (character designer) Hide Soundtrack (2 credits) 2016'SpongeBob SquarePants' (TV Series) (writer - 2 episodes) - Whirly Brains/MermaidPants (2016) ... (writer: "I Hate SpongeBob I Hate Patrick", "Mermaidman Our Hero") - Mall Girl Pearl/Two Thumbs Down (2016) ... (writer: "Two Thumbs Down") 2011'Phineas and Ferb' (TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - Mommy Can You Hear Me?/Road Trip (2011) ... (writer: "Little Bit of Home on the Road" - as Kaz Prapuolenis) Hide Director (1 credit) 2002'God Hates Cartoons' (Video) Hide Miscellaneous Crew (1 credit) 2012'Phineas and Ferb' (TV Series) (written and storyboarded - 1 episode) - This Is Your Backstory (2012) ... (written and storyboarded: clip sequence) Hide Self (1 credit) 2012'Beauty Is Embarrassing' (Documentary) Himself Edit Personal Details Alternate Names: KAZ | Kaz Prapuolenis Edit Did You Know? Star Sign: Leo Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Clear your history Recently Viewed Kaz Gabriel... The But... Timothy... Roy Bra... IMDb Everywhere Find showtimes, watch trailers, browse photos, track your Watchlist and rate your favorite movies and TV shows on your phone or tablet! IMDb Mobile site Follow IMDb on * Home * Top Rated Movies * Box Office * TV * Coming Soon * Site Index * Search * In Theaters * Contact Us * Register * News * * Press Room * Advertising * Jobs * IMDbPro * Box Office Mojo * Withoutabox * * Conditions of Use * Privacy Policy * Interest-Based Ads * Copyright © 1990-2018 IMDb.com, Inc. An Amazon.com company. Category:Storyboard Director Category:Animation Writer Category:Transcripts Category:Conception Character Designer Category:Storyboard Artist Category:Writer Category:Story Category:Character Designer Category:Background Layout Designer Category:Storyboard Artist: Clip Sequence Category:Writer: Clip Sequence